Beautiful World
by Haruka L. Ackerman
Summary: Minho adalah seorang penulis novel terkenal di Jepang. Berkat seseorang dari masalalunya ia bisa seperti ini. Orang itu Lee taemin, teman masa sekolahnya dulu.. Cerita selanjutnya..silakan dibaca **Maaf tidak pintar buat summary;;;
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful World 1.0

Cast : 2MIN

Story By : Haruka Ciel

Rate : T+

Length : 2shoot

Status : Ongoing

Genre : Romance, shounen ai, slice of life, angst

**yang tulisan miring itu masa lalu^^

_Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang penyendiri. Dan kupikir itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Aku lebih suka berdiam disuatu tempat yang sunyi dimana tak ada kebisingan yang dapat menyentuhku. Menyentuh duniaku. Aku lebih suka berkutat dengan buku atau menulis sebuah fiksi daripada bermain dengan video game atau bermain dengan teman – temanku. Dan disanalah aku membangunnya. Sebuah dunia yang tak tersentuh dan tak terjamah. Dan aku suka berada didalamnya. Setidaknya itu membuatku mampu berpikir jernih tanpa harus terpengaruh pikiran kotor manusia pada umumnya. Masa yang paling aku sukai adalah saat aku masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Disana disalah satu sudut kelas dengan sebuah jendela besar. Disitu aku membangun duniaku. Duniaku yang tak tersentuh oleh orang lain. Tempat favoritku dimana aku bisa mencurahkan segala buah pikiranku. Perasaanku, pengalamanku, semuanya kutuangkan dalam hitam diatas putih. Karena aku tak memiliki netbook ataupun laptop. Aku selalu menggunakan buku tulisku yang sudah tak terpakai untuk menuliskan sebuah fiksi yang terlintas langsung dikepalaku. Jika aku tak langsung menuliskannya maka aku akan kehilangannya dengan cepat dan tak mampu mengingatnya lagi. Karena segala sesuatu sangat berharga. Jika aku tak segera mengenggamnya aku akan kehilangan dan setelah itu menyesal. Berada disini cukup untukku. Sebuah buku dan pena serta beberapa buku sastra lama sudah cukup menemaniku. Ditambah dengan pemandangan senja yang dapat kulihat dari jendela besar disudut kelas ini. Bahkan jika musim semi datang aku sering membukanya dan membuat ribuan kelopak sakura yang tengah bermekaran masuk kedalam kelas. Sakura. Satu hal yang aku sukai saat kelopak sakura terbang terbawa angin. Indah, meskipun umurnya tak lama tapi setidaknya ia mampu memberi perasaan tenang dan membawa senyum pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Bagaikan sebuah replika.._

_Beautiful World…_

_Orang Tuaku bercerai saat aku berusia 10 tahun. Usia yang terlalu dini untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Namun aku tak membenci kedua orang tuaku. Aku hanya benci perceraian mereka karena mereka membawaku dalam sebuah pilihan. Dan akhirnya aku menjatuhkan pilihanku pada Umma karena setelah bercerai umma mengajakku pindah ke Jepang. Dan Appa tetap berada di Korea. Alasanku mengikuti Umma karena aku ingin 'out of the box'. Mengetahui apa yang belum aku ketahui. Tak lama setelah kepindahan kami Umma menikah dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang sekarang menjadi adikku. Dan Appa juga memiliki sebuah keluarga baru. Dan keduanya bahagia akan hal itu. Begitupun juga aku, karena keduanya baik umma dan appa masih peduli padaku dan kami masih berhubungan baik hingga sekarang. Semua sudut didunia itu indah. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiranku. Tapi semuanya berubah saat dia datang merasuk begitu saja dalam duniaku..Membawa sebuah senyuman yang sebenarnya sangat kunantikan dan tanpa dosa menarikku keluar dari duniaku. Dan pada akhirnya membawaku kedalam 'Beautiful World' miliknya._

_"Siapa kau?",Aku terkejut mendapati seseorang tengah berada di tempat favoritku. Kupikir semua murid sudah pulang karena ini sudah sore dan pelajaran telah usai semua._

_"Ah..maaf kukira ada seseorang yang meninggalkan bukunya disini..",Dia tersenyum. Aku mendekat. Seorang anak perempuan ah bukan ia terlalu tinggi untuk seorang anak perempuan. Tapi terlalu cantik untuk ukuran anak laki – laki. Jadi sebenarnya siapa dia?_

_"Ka-kau tidak membaca bukuku kan?",Kataku panik merebut bukuku dari tangannya. Aku takut jika ia membaca tulisanku dan membeberkan rahasiaku pada semua murid. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi._

_"Hmm..hanya mengintip sedikit. Apa itu sebuah fiksi?",Tanyanya memasang wajah 'Innocent Calm'nya._

_"Hngghh..Iya..kuharap kau.."_

_"Ceritanya bagus. Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke penerbit. Mungkin akan laku dipasaran..",Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lagi._

_"Jangan bicara sembarangan!Aku tidak akan mempublikasikannya!",Ketusku._

_"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membacanya..",Ia merebut bukuku._

_"Hey..Apa yang kau lakukan!",Aku merebutnya kembali. Siapa sebenarnya anak ini? Kenapa tiba – tiba datang mengacaukan duniaku dalam sekejab._

_"Kenapa kau pelit sekali? Aku tidak akan bilang siapa – siapa kok?",Pintanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Imut. Dan kemudian aku terdiam dengan posisi tanganku dan tangannya masih mengenggam erat bukuku._

_Aku melepaskan bukuku."Kau harus berjanji tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun..",Aku memandangnya takut. Jujur sebenarnya aku tak begitu mempercayainya karena kami baru saja pertama kali bertemu._

_"Aku janji..",Ia mengulurkan kelingkingnya. Sedikit ragu, tapi aku menyambutnya._

_Anak lelaki itu kemudian duduk diatas meja yang biasa menjadi tempat dudukku. Tempat favoritku._

_"Eh kenapa kau diam?",Ia memandangku yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikannya yang asik dengan bukuku._

_"I..Itu..Kau duduk di tempat yang biasa kududuki..",Aku menunjuk meja yang ia gunakan duduk._

_"Ohh…kita bisa berbagi untuk sementara waktu..Hora!",Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Anak ini kenapa bisa sesantai itu mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku._

_"Terima Kasih!",Ucapku masih dengan nada ketus. Dan akhirnya kami berbagi tempat duduk. Dan tanpa kusadari aku membiarkannya masuk kedalam duniaku secara perlahan – perlahan._

_Hening…_

_Hanya ada suara semilir angin sore dengan matahari senja yang perlahan terbenam._

_Anak itu asik membaca bukuku, dan aku hanya diam tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membunuh kebisuan ini._

_"Apa kau senang sekali berada disini?",Anak lelaki itu bertanya padaku. Memecah keheningan diantara kami._

_"Hmm..iya. Ini adalah tempat favoritku..",Jawabku memilin – milin penaku._

_"Pantas aku sering melihatmu berada disini..",Anak itu menatapku. Ia tersenyum. Dan benar wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran anak laki – laki._

_"Hheh?",Aku salah tingkah._

_Anak laki – laki itu menutup bukunya. "Aku mengikuti kelas musik, jadi aku sering pulang sore karena harus berlatih. Saat akan mengambil biola diruang musik aku tak sengaja lewat sini dan melihatmu yang duduk disini. Awalnya aku hanya cuek. Tapi setelah tiap hari aku lewat sini. Aku selalu menemukanmu duduk sendiri disini. Bahkan aku melihatmu membuka jendela dan membuat kelopak sakura masuk kekelas saat musim semi. Dari situ aku jadi sering memperhatikanmu. Dan satu yang tak pernah berubah aku selalu melihatmu sedang asik menulis sesuatu dibuku. Sejak saat itu aku selalu penasaran dengan apa yang sedang kau tulis dan ingin membacanya. Tapi aku melihat mungkin akan terlalu sulit menembus atmosfir yang ada disekitarmu. Atmosfir yang tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk masuk. Bagaikan dunia yang tak tersentuh…Tapi aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa memecahkan perisai ini. Dan disinilah aku..Bersamamu dan duniamu..",Aku tertegun mendengar cerita anak laki – laki ini. Ternyata ia..ia mengenalku jauh sebelum ia disini._

_"Apa kau marah setelah mendengar ceritaku?",Ia tersenyum._

_"Tidak..",Aku memalingkan wajahku. Lagian untuk apa aku marah toh semuanya sudah terlanjur._

_"Tapi kedengarannya kau marah?",Tanyanya penuh selidik._

_"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"_

_"Hehe..Tapi terima kasih ya sudah mengijinkanku membaca bukumu…",Ia tersenyum lagi._

_Aku hanya diam._

_"Rasanya sangat senang jika kita mempunyai dunia sendiri yang menyenangkan..Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita bisa membaginya dengan orang lain..",Lirihnya pelan. Tapi aku bisa mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan._

_'Berbagi dunia..'_

_"Ah..maaf maaf aku bicara yang bukan – bukan. Nih bukumu..lanjutkan ceritamu. Aku menunggunya..",Ia turun dari posisi duduknya._

_"Hey..Siapa namamu?",Langkahnya terhenti dan ia menoleh kearahku._

_"Lee Taemin..",Ia tersenyum dan langsung berlalu._

_"Kita bertemu lagi besok..",Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan posisi yang membelakangiku._

_Tidak sopan sekali pergi begitu saja tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan lagian juga tidak penting ia tahu namaku. Dia hanya seorang penganggu yang dalam sekejap merusak duniaku._

_'Penganggu?'_

_'Benarkah ia seorang pengganggu?'_

...

"Minho!",Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak padaku.

"Oi..bangun!Kau ini bukannya bekerja malah asik tertidur!",Sepertinya aku mengenal suaranya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan mendapati seorang wanita menatap tajam kearahku. Kedua tangannya tersilang didada.

"Gwee..Apa yang kau lakukan disini?",Ucapku setengah sadar. Aku meraih kacamataku. Dan mendapati laptopku masih menyala dan beberapa lembar manuskrip yang bertebaran dimeja.

"Hhh…_Nanda omae wa_(Apa- apaan kau ini)?Ini..cepat ganti manuskripmu. Itu ditolak! Ceritanya membosankan!", Wanita itu meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas tepat didepanku.

"Hheh..Ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini?",Tanyaku menatapnya tajam. Oh ya aku baru ingat. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh masuk kedalam ruang kerjaku. Tak peduli siapapun itu.

"Apa – apaan kau ini Minho!",Wanita itu meronta saat aku menyeret lengannya keluar dari ruang kerjaku.

"Aku tak mengijinkan siapapun masuk kesini!",kataku tegas.

"Hheh..Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dulu ruangan yang seperti gudang itu, sebelum kau menyebutnya ruang kerja!",Teriaknya bersamaan dengan pintu yang kututup.

"Sopan sekali kau pada editormu Choi Minho!OMAE GA!Bakka janai no!",Ia menendang pintu dan setelah itu aku tak mendengar suaranya. Mungkin ia sudah pergi.

Aku memijit keningku. Pusing juga menghadapi editor cerewet macam Kim Gweebon. Bisakah sedikit saja ia berkata tenang. Mana seenaknya masuk keruangan privasiku.

'_Rasanya sangat senang jika kita mempunyai dunia sendiri yang menyenangkan..Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita bisa membaginya dengan orang lain'_

Aku terngiang kembali kalimat yang pernah kuucapkan.

'Maaf..tapi aku tak bisa membagi duniaku pada orang lain..kecuali mungkin hanya kau seorang'

Aku menatap nanar lembaran manuskrip yang tadi berikan oleh Gwee. Aku benar – benar tak ada ide untuk mengubahnya.

"Arghhhh!",Aku mengusak rambutku. Pening.

Aku membuka laci mejaku. Ada beberapa catatan lama. Cerita lama yang kubuat saat aku smp. Dan ada sebuah benda yang membuatku tertarik. Sebuah kalung yang kudapat dari sebuah kuil. Seorang Miiko**gadis kuil memberikanya padaku.

Tiga hari yang lalu…

Aku kelelahan sehabis menyelesaikan manuskrip novel terbaruku. Saat pulang aku melewati sebuah kuil dipinggiran Akihabara dengan Gerbang merah yang khas dimiliki oleh kuil – kuil di Jepang. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan duduk didepan Gerbang merah untuk sekedar melepas lelah. Lalu tak lama seorang gadis kecil menghampiriku. Usianya hampir seusia Mika adik perempuanku.

"Maaf..Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?",Tanyanya. Ia berdiri tak jauh dariku membawa sebuah sapu lidi.

"Eh..ah aku hanya duduk – duduk disini..Apa kau keberatan? Kalau kau keberatan aku akan segera pergi..",Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ahaha.._Daijoubu_ (Tidak apa – apa)..Aku hanya heran,karena jarang sekali orang berkunjung ke kuil kami…",Gadis itu tertawa. Ia duduk disebelahku.

"Apa kau penjaga kuil ini?",Tanyaku penasaran. Gadis itu memakai kimono panjang berwarna putih dan celana samurai, celana longgar khas Jepang berwarna Merah.

"Hha..yah..aku seorang Miiko..disini..",jawabnya santai gadis ini kelihatannya sangat ramah.  
"Miiko?",tanyaku.

"Miiko atau gadis penjaga kuil..",Jawabnya. Gadis ini seperti memiliki atmosfir yang berbeda.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku? Aku sekolah kok? Tapi setelah pulang sekolah aku menjaga kuil ini..hehe",Ucap gadis lugu itu.

"Oh ya..Apa kau ingin aku perlihatkan sesuatu..?",Tanyanya sumringah. Aku mengangguk.

Gadis itu membawaku masuk ke halaman belakang kuil itu. Ada sebuah kolam disana.

"Sudah dua hari mereka tak bisa aku beri makan..",Raut gadis kecil itu tampak sedih saat menunjukkan koleksi ikan Koi-nya. Warna – warni tapi sayang mereka seperti lemas dan tak banyak bergerak.

"Sepertinya aku punya sesuatu..",Aku merogoh tasku dan mengeluarkan kantung yang berisi makanan ikan badut peliharaanku.

Gadis itu mengamatiku.

Aku menaburkan makanan ikan itu dan Ikan – ikan Koi itu langsung menyambar makanan yang kuberikan.

"Uwaa…",Gadis kecil itu memandang takjub. "Apa kau juga memelihara ikan dirumah?",tanyanya.

"Eum..4 ekor ikan badut. Fuyu, Haru, Aki, Natsu..",Ucapku semangat.

*Fuyu : Musim Dingin, Haru : Musim Semi, Aki : Musim Gugur, Natsu : Musim Panas

"Uwaa…bahkan kau menamai mereka berdasarkan empat musim..",Gadis itu memandangku takjub. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Eh apa ada yang bisa kuberikan padamu?",Tanya gadis itu.

"Haha..Tidak perlu..aku kan hanya ingin membantumu..",Aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar..",Gadis itu berlari masuk kedalam kuil. Meninggalkanku sendirian bersama ikan Koi-nya.

'Heh mau kemana dia?'

Tak lama gadis itu berlari kearahku. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah.

"Ini..",Ia mengulurkan kantung beludru merah padaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini hadiah..Untukmu..Anggap sebagai imbalan karena telah memberi makan ikan peliharaanku..",Ia tersenyum.

"Eh..Terima kasih banyak..Tapi kau tak perlu repot..",gadis itu menggengamkan kantung itu ketanganku.

"Ini akan membantumu..mengembalikan apa yang hilang darimu..Tapi kau buka dirumah ya?",Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya.

"Hey tunggu..Siapa namamu?",Gadis itu sudah berlari menjauh dariku.

"Yuki..Namaku Yuki..",Teriaknya dari kejauhan. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke kuil.

'_Arigatou Gozaimashita Yuki-Chan..'_

…...

"Permata pelangi..",Aku menggumam saat menyentuh kalung pemberian Yuki. Aku pernah mendengar istilah itu. Sebuah permata langka yang terbuat dari Kristal es. Warnanya putih bening tapi jika terkena cahaya ia akan membiaskan warna – warna yang indah, yaitu warna pelangi. Mungkinkah ini? Aku menggantungkan kalung itu di lampu mejaku. Bola permata yang ada ditengahnya berputar membiaskan warna – warna pelangi. _Utsukushii_ (Cantik)…

_If only one request is granted  
then let me sleep next to you_

…..

Aku sering melihat namja itu. Kami sering bertemu entah dijalan, diperpustakaan, ataupun Toko Buku. Dan aku sering berpikir bahwa ia mirip seseorang yang kukenal. Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu dan aku tak bisa mengingat wajah itu dengan baik. Kenangan akan dirinya samar – samar. Namun seberapa besarpun keinginanku untuk melupakannya. Aku tak bisa melupakannya.

"Bisakah kau lebih mengerti aku?",Aku menoleh namja yang sering kuperhatikan itu sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang tak jauh dari tempatku duduk di taman kota.

"Kita ini sudah bertunangan Taemin. Kau yang seharusnya mengerti!",Hheh..Apa yang barusan ia katakan. Taemin..Nama itu sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Aku mengarahkan kepalaku melihat dua orang yang sedang ribut itu. Sesosok namja cantik yang sering aku temui dan seorang namja yang aku tak mengenalnya. Aku mengamati mereka. Kurasa mereka sepasang kekasih. Entah apa yang dikatakan namja itu tapi aku melihat namja cantik itu terisak dan tak lama ia ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya.

"Aishh..apa sih yang kulakukan. Itu kan bukan urusanku..",Aku kembali berkutat pada bukuku dan menganggap peristiwa yang kulihat itu hanya angin lalu. Di dunia ini tak ada yang mustahil. Ribuan orang bahkan memiliki nama yang sama dan wajah yang sama. Tak ada yang menjamin kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang sama yang pernah kau kenal dimasa lalu.

"_Wakatta_ (Aku mengerti)!",Aku menutup teleponku dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopku. Aku harus menyelesaikan novelku. Sebenarnya aku belum lama terjun dalam dunia kepenulisan fiksi ini. Aku tak keberatan bahwa aku hanyalah melanjutkan mimpi dimasa lalu toh tak ada yang salah dalam mimpi itu. Tapi mungkin genre yang aku bawa sedikit menyimpang dari biasanya. Karena kebanyakan orang menulis fiksi yang berupa romantisme sepasang anak adam dan hawa yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tapi novelku bercerita tentang sepasang anak adam. Yah kau tahu aku kira takkan laku. Tapi setelah terbit banyak orang yang mau membeli dan membaca novelku. Terutama para gadis muda yang menamakan diri mereka yaoi fangirls atau dalam istilah jepangnya disebut fujoshi.

"Uwaa…_sugoii_ (Keren)..lihat apa yang kan novel Minho-sensei yang terkenal itu!",Aku mendengar seorang gadis muda berteriak kegirangan disebuah Toko Buku yang kebetulan aku sedang berada disitu.

"_Hontou ni_ (Benarkah)?",Kemudian teman – temannya datang mengerumuninya.

"_Kawaii-ne_ (Manisnya)..Aku beli ah.."

"Aku juga!"

"Ah aku mau juga!",Dan aku melihat mereka saling berebut.

Rasanya senang sekali jika karya kita diminati oleh orang banyak. Dan tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum. Tapi tak lama senyumku perlahan memudar saat aku melihat sosok yang sering kulihat belakangan ini terlihat memegang novelku. Aku menarik topiku agar tak terlihat seperti mengamatinya. Tapi aku sebenarnya mengamatinya. Mungkin aku seperti seorang stalker. Tapi setiap geraknya selalu membuatku penasaran.

_~It's only Love~_

Aku melihatnya. Ia tersenyum dan matanya mengarah padaku. Otomatis aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. _'Shimatta!'_(Sialan),umpatku dalam hati. Aku mengalihkan ketempat semula. Dan ia sudah menghilang. Namja itu..

Kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya…

…..

_"Minho!",Aku menghentikan acara menulisku. Dan mendapati seorang namja yang duduk disampingku. Hhh..aku menghela nafas. Padahal aku sudah pindah tempat. Tapi ia selalu bisa menemukanku. Seakan aku tak pernah bisa lari darinya._

_"Uwaa…kau menulis cerita baru ya?",Ia melongokkan kepalanya pada bukuku._

_"Bukan urusanmu!",Aku juga tak mengerti. Tapi sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa bersikap lembut padanya._

_"Ahahaha..kau tak berubah. Selalu bersikap jutek padaku..",Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Di rumput hijau di Taman belakang sekolah._

_"Nyaman sekalii…Apa kau bermaksud membangun dunia baru disini?",Ia melirikku. Aku berhenti menulis lagi._

_"Mungkin..",Jawabku datar._

_"Eehhh…kalau begitu ijinkan aku masuk ya?",Ia bangkit dari tidurannya. Aku menatapnya."Bukankah kau selalu bisa masuk dengan mudah?",tanyaku menyindirnya._

_"Ehehehehe…",Ia tertawa. Aku hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan tulisanku._

_Aku melihatnya Ia menatapku dengan tatapan lurusnya. Membuatku sedikit tak nyaman._

_'Jangan menatapku seperti itu!',Jeritku dalam hati._

_"Minho.."_

_'Chu'_

_"HHEH!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?",Teriakku. Namja ini kenapa tiba – tiba mencium pipiku._

_"Ahahaha..habis kau serius sekali,,",Ia tertawa. Apa ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya.._

_"Omae! Kau masih bisa tertawa, kau tahu aku ini.."_

_"Aku tahu..kau pria sama sepertiku..",Taemin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa._

_Aku mendengus kesal. Menganggu saja. Aku duduk lagi tapi aku mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh darinya. Aku tahu seharusnya aku pergi saja jika tak suka dengan kelakuannya. Tapi Aku tidak melakukannya._

_"TAEMIN!",Aku berteriak lagi saat namja itu mengambil penaku dan membawanya lari._

_"Ahaha..",Namja itu menertawakanku._

_"Kembalikan Taemin!",Aku berlari mengejarnya._

_"Tidak akan weekk!",Sialan sekali namja itu. Tubuhnya kecil tapi larinya cepat sekali._

_Aku melihatnya yang masih berlari. Dan saat bersamaan ada batu yang mengganjal dipermukaan rerumputan._

_"Awas!"_

_"Uwaa!"_

_'Grep' Sreettttt'_

_Kami jatuh bersamaan dengan posisi aku yang menindih tubuhnya. "Kau tak apa?",Tanyaku khawatir. Taemin itu hanya terdiam. Wajahnya memerah. Dan dari jarak sedekat itu aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas._

_Dan saat itu..pertama kali aku mendengar detak jantungku yang berdetak keras.._

_Kami hanya saling pandang selama beberapa saat..Taemin meraih wajahku..Dan.._

_"Bakka!",Aku menjitak kepalanya keras._

_"Kau ini tidak sayang tubuhmu ya?",Aku mengomelinya. Namja itu hanya terdiam._

_"S-sumimasen (Maafkan aku)",ucapnya lirih._

_"Hhh..Jangan ulangi perbuatanmu itu!",Aku mengambil penaku dan bukuku dan langsung pergi._

_"Suki da.."_

_Aku menghentikan langkahku. Meskipun samar tapi aku bisa mendengar ia mengatakan sesuatu._

_"Eh..apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?",Tanyaku._

_"Tidak..Aku tidak mengatakan apa – apa..",Namja itu memalingkan wajahnya dan tak menatapku. Aneh._

_Aku menggaruk kepalaku. Mungkin aku salah dengar pikirku._

_Sleeping or awake, it's always a shounen manga  
I'm always dreaming, but I don't like myself_

Dan saat itu aku menyadari bahwa aku telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting dan aku menyesalinya hingga kini.

…..

"Terima Kasih..",Aku menerima beberapa recehan uang kembalian dari kasir setelah membayar beberapa buku yang kubeli.

Aku keluar dari Toko Buku dan aku melihat namja itu tak jauh dari situ. Dan ia bersama seseorang. Tapi aku tak begitu mempedulikannya dan tetap berlalu.

'Plakkk!'

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Hentikan!",Lirihku menahan tangan namja asing yang akan memukul namja cantik itu.

"Siapa Kau?",Namja itu melotot padaku.

Aku menyeringai."Apa kau tak malu melakukan kekerasan di depan umum seperti ini?",Ejekku dan aku melihat wajahnya merah padam.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang bukan!Tapi kau yang melibatkanku disini!",Tantangku.

"_OMAE _!"

"Hentikan!",Aku dan namja itu tersentak.

"Tolong lepaskan..Dia Tunanganku..",Ucap namja cantik berambut peach almond itu lembut. Ia menyentuh tanganku. Dan meskipun ia tersenyum tapi manik matanya..sama sekali tak tersenyum.

'Cih..',Aku melepaskan tangan namja brengsek itu.

"Pergilah!Atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi..",Lirih namja cantik itu mengusir tunangannya.

"Terima Kasih, kau sampai repot – repot menolongku..",Ia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang lembut.

"Darah..",Aku menatapnya.

"Eh?"

"Ada darah di sudut bibirmu..",Ucapku.

"hhah..",

"Jangan disentuh!",Cegahku memegangi tangan namja cantik itu.

"Auww..",Namja itu meringis saat aku membersihkan luka disudut bibirnya. Ini pasti kelakuan brengsek tunangannya itu.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak perlu..harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena merepotkanmu..",Entahlah apakah aku ini bodoh atau apa. Bernyali sekali membawa tunangan orang lain kedalam apartemenku dan mengobatinya. Padahal ini sama sekali bukan urusanku.

"Apa kau biasa menerima perlakuan seperti ini?",tanyaku. Aku melihat ada bekas guratan di lengan kirinya yang putih bersih.

"Hmm..ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari – hari..",Ucapnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau tak melawan?"

"Ah..itu karena kedua orang tuaku..",ia tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ah maaf seharusnya aku tak bertanya..",Aku memotong ucapannya. Mungkin ini seperti kontrak.

Aku teringat sesuatu. "Tanganmu..Angkat tangan kirimu..",Namja itu menatapku bingung tapi ia mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Aku melingkarkan kalung pemberian yuki ketangannya. 'Permata pelangi'ku.

"Ke-kenapa kau?",Namja itu menatapku heran.

"Ini akan menjagamu..",Ucapku.

"Eh.."

"Kau bisa sementara disini. Aku takut kalau kau kembali dia akan menghajarmu habis – habisan.."

"Apa tidak apa – apa. Bukankah ini kamarmu?",Tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa..Aku hanya tinggal sendirian..",Aku tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih.."

Aku mengangguk.

"Tunggu..",Aku menoleh."Ada apa?"

"Kurasa aku belum tahu namamu?",Tanyanya.

Namaku?

"Aku Choi Minho..",Ucapku.

"Ohh.."

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja namamu mirip seperti nama penulis novel terkenal..",Namja itu menatapku polos.

"Ahh..ya kurasa banyak yang punya nama mirip seperti itu..",Aku tertawa. Tapi aku juga merasakan ada yang bergemuruh dalam dadaku saat akau mengatakannya.

"Hh..ya kurasa seperti itu..",namja itu tersenyum.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan menyandarkan tubuhku.

Mungkin akan ada tiga hal yang perlu kau ingat tentangku.

Satu..

Aku Choi Minho yang datang untuk menolongmu.

Dua..

Aku Choi Minho yang seorang penulis novel terkenal.

Tiga..

Aku Choi Minho teman sekolahmu dulu.

Kau hanya perlu mengingat itu, Lee Taemin.

…..

Aku menutup laptopku. Melirik jam disebelahku yang menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Aku keluar dari ruang kerjaku dan masuk kekamarku. Dan mendapati Taemin yang telah tertidur disofa.

'Hey kenapa kau tidur disini..',Aku membelai rambutnya. Mungkin kali ini aku bisa lembut padamu. Anggap saja ini adalah tanda syukurku karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Meskipun sepertinya kau telah melupakan segalanya. Aku menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan memindahnya ketempat tidur. Sepuluh tahun sejak saat itu dan aku tak mampu mengingat wajahmu dengan baik.

_Beautiful world  
I would only look at you unwaveringly_

Aku membelai wajahnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Hanya saja aku tak bisa melupakanmu

_Beautiful boy  
You don't even know how beautiful you are_

Aku mengecup keningnya singkat. Dan segera pergi dari situ.

….

"_Nani_?",Aku membuka pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Ah..maaf. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan..",Ucap Taemin sedikit kikuk.

"Ah.. sebentar..",Aku menutup pintuku.

Aku langsung duduk di kursi."Apa kau yang membuat ini semua?",tanyaku setelah melihat hidangan yang tersaji dimeja makan. Dan ada sosis goreng bentuk gurita favoritku.

"Ah iya..tapi aku tidak tahu apakah enak atau tidak.",Ucapnya ragu. Aku mencomot sosis tako favoritku. "Enak…",Ucapku.

"Benarkah?",Namja itu tersenyum. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Cantik.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan bekerja?",Tanyanya.

"Tidak..aku kerjanya dirumah. Tapi terkadang aku harus mengantar manuskrip ke penerbit. Kalau editorku tidak bisa mengambilnya..",Aku memasukkan sosis tako yang rasanya enak sekali itu kedalam mulutku.

"Hheh penerbit? Kau seorang penulis?",Tanyanya bingung.

"Eum..penulis novel..",Aku menatapnya. Dan melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah.

"Ka-kau penulis novel terkenal itu?",Tanyanya. Ia menekap mulutnya.

Aku mengangguk.

"S-sumimasen. Aku begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari hal ini..",Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa..Itu bukan hal yang penting.."

_I don't know what I want  
I just want it, a lukewarm tears travels across the cheeks_

…

"Hey kenapa kau ikut masuk!",pekiku pada Gweebon.

"Aku lapar..aku mengira kau punya banyak makanan..",Wanita itu langsung masuk kedalam apartemen Minho.

"Hey!"

"Minho..",Taemin menatap Gweebon yang masuk mendahului Minho. Kedua orang itu saling bertatapan. Heran. Bingung.

"Hhah..KAWAII!",Wanita itu langsung menghampiri Taemin. Dan mencubit pipi Taemin gemas. Taemin hanya memandang heran.

"Hey sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan menyentuh orang!",Aku menarik tangan Gwee menjauh dari Taemin.

"Kau membuatnya Takut..Dasar!",Aku memarahinya.

"Ah aku tidak apa Minho.."

"Tuh kan!Kau ini berlebihan!Dasar Overprotektif!",Wanita itu melepaskan tanganku dan mendekati Taemin.

"Siapa Namamu?",Tanya Gwee lembut.

"Taemin..Lee Taemin..",Jawab Taemin tersenyum.

"Aishhh kawaii-ne..",Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Minho apa dia kekasihmu?",Aku melotot.

"Minho..Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan temanmu..",Gwee tersenyum padaku. Dia menyindirku.

"Ah maaf..kenalkan dia editorku.."

"Kim Gweebon..",Wanita itu menyela kalimatku dan langsung menjabat tangan Taemin.

"Gwee!"

"Ah maaf Minho..",Ia tersenyum padaku.

…

"Waahhh….apa kau yang memasak semua ini Kawaii-chan?",Tanya Gwee pada Taemin.

"I-iya..",Jawab Taemin malu – malu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!Ini bukan untukmu..",Ucapku.

"Apa sih kau ini? Pelit sekali..",Tanpa mendengarkan ucapanku wanita itu langsung duduk dan mencomot daging panggang yang ada dimeja.

"Eh…Minho kau seharusnya menemani editormu makan..",Aku duduk di mini bar didekat Taemin yang sedang menggoreng sosis.

"Aku bosan..",Jawabku malas.

"Ayolah Minho..Editormu ada disana..",Bujuk Taemin.

Taemin menatap Gwee yang tersenyum kearah mereka berdua."Eh.."

"Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu Gwee-san?",Tanya Taemin.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Aku senang melihat kalian berdua..Kalian manis sekali!"

"Hhh…penyakitnya kambuh..",Bisik Minho pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Minho?"

"Berhenti memandang kami dengan pandangan seorang fangirls Gwee!",Minho melempar 'Death Glarenya' kearah wanita bermata sipit itu.

"Kawaii!"

Dan aku melihat Taemin tersenyum.

…

_~It's only Love~_

Aku hanya memandang kosong keluar jendela diruang kerjaku. Memandang kesebuah pohon sakura yang meranggas tak berbunga karena ini hampir musim dingin. Aku kembali teringat kejadian setelah makan siang tadi.

"Maaf Minho..aku tidak bermaksud merusak suasana makan siangmu..",Taemin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Itu bukan salahmu.."

"Minho..Apa yang..",Aku menariknya dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya ke sofa besar tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Seberapa jauh kau mengingatku Lee Taemin?",Aku menatap wajahnya. Tepat dikedua matanya.

"Apa maksudmu Min..Hmmpp..",Tanpa mendengar jawabannya aku menciumnya. Melumat bibir tipisnya. Dan ia meronta padaku.

"Hentikan!Minho!",Taemin berusaha mendorongku saat aku menghisap leher jenjangnya dan meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan.

"Taemin..",Ia menepis keras tanganku saat akan menyentuh wajahnya. Ada setitik air mata di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf…",Taemin mendorongku dan berlari masuk kedalam kamarku.

…..

Aku hanya terduduk lesu disudut kelas tanpa beresemangat melakukan apapun. Bahkan untuk menulis. Aku juga tak mendapatinya disekitarku seperti biasa. Mungkin aku terlalu mengharap bahwa ia mengatakan perasaannya padaku saat kami terjatuh kemarin. Tapi disaat aku menginginkan dia berada disampingku. Ia tak muncul. Bahkan hingga sekarang.

"Eh Taemin? Bukankah dia sudah pindah dua hari yang lalu?",Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan anak perempuan dari kelasnya.

'Pindah?'

'Kenapa? Bahkan dia tak mengatakan apapun padaku?'

Dan aku menyadari ia meninggalkanku tanpa membiarkanku tahu perasaanya padaku.

Dan aku merasa seperti dicampakkanya. Meskipun secara tak langsung.

'Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku?'

Mungkin aku tak tahu apapun tentang dia. Ia tiba – tiba datang kedalam duniaku seperti angin, namun pergi lagi bahkan tanpa pamit. Membuatku merasa bersalah dan terus terperangkap dalam masa lalu.

…..

Aku keluar dari ruang kerjaku. Dan mendapatinya bangkit dari sofa. Memandangku khawatir.

"Minho..",Panggilnya pelan. Raut wajahnya seperti sangat merasa bersalah. Aku hanya memandangnya sekilas dan langsung memalingkan wajahku.

Aku berjalan kearahnya. Wajahku terlihat lelah. Aku duduk disampingnya dan ia ikut duduk.

"Minho.."

'Brukk!'

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku kepangkuannya."Minho..",Ia terkejut.

"Aku lelah..",Aku mengenggam tangan kirinya. Dan perlahan memejamkan mataku. Aku merasakan ia membelai kepalaku lembut.

Dalam hari – hari yang semakin berlalu ini. Bisakah aku meminta satu hal kepadamu. Bisakah kau cari namaku dalam masalalumu. Dan katakan kepadaku bahwa kau mengingatku sekalipun kau tak menginginkannya.

_Beautiful World…_

_Beautiful Boy…_

_~ It's only Love ~_

**Continued on Beautiful World 2.0**

Hope uou like this readers^^

Sankyuu


	2. Chapter 2

_Beautiful World 2.0_

Cast : 2MIN

Support Cast : Kim Gweebon (Key's female vers), Lee Joon, Yuuki Mika (Minho's lil sister)

Story By : Haruka Ciel

Rate : T+

Status : Complete

Genre : Romance, shounen ai, slice of life, angst

A.N : Arigatou Gozaimashita Minna-san :D

Untuk reviewnya sbg kontribusi dan support untuk tulisan ini..hehehe

Ini untuk kalian..Beautiful World 2.0..Enjoy the storia…

Song and Lyrics by Utada Hikaru - Beautiful World

_If I can't meet you until my world disappears  
Then let me sleep near you, anywhere is alright  
Beautiful world  
Within the short lived days  
Beautiful boy  
It can't be helped if I'm feeling bipolar  
_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mendapatinya tidur tak jauh dariku. Ia tidur disofa tepat dihadapanku sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tengah tertidur. Aku menyibakkan selimutku. Kurasa dia yang menyelimutiku. Tapi ia malah membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri tanpa selimut. Melihatnya yang sesekali menggigil aku menyelimutinya. Dan langsung masuk kedalam ruang kerjaku karena ini masih jam lima pagi. Aku memakai kacamataku dan mulai mengetik. Membuka catatan lamaku. Sebuah cerita masa lalu yang kusalin kedalam computer. Meskipun tidak bermaksud untuk mempublikasikannya tapi sebelum catatan aslinya hilang aku harus menyalinnya, karena bagiku ini terlalu berharga untuk hilang begitu saja.

…

Taemin hanya mondar – mandir sesekali memandang jam tangannya. Ia membawa sebuah map yang berisi manuskrip Minho yang tertinggal. Namja itu memintanya mengantarkannya ke kantor penerbit karena ia baru ada meeting. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menitipkannya pada resepsionis yang ada dilobby. Tapi ia tak melakukannya. Akan lebih baik jika ia memberikannya langsung kepada Minho,pikirnya.

"Apa kau yang diminta Minho mengantarkan manuskripnya?",Taemin menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria tampan dengan stelan jas berada dibelakangnya.

"Eh..iya..",Jawab Taemin.

"Berikan padaku, nanti akan kuberikan pada Minho..",Perintahnya. Ia memandang sinis kearah Taemin.

"Maaf..tapi anda ini siapa?",Tanya Taemin berusaha tenang.

"Aku Lee Joon. Dari bagian pemasaran. Aku teman Minho..",Jawabnya angkuh.

"Tolong berikan manuskrip itu!",Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf..tapi Minho bilang ia akan mengambilnya sendiri.."

"Jangan menganggunya!",Ucap Pria itu memandang tajam kearah Taemin.

'Deg'

"Menganggu? Apa maksudmu?",Tanya Taemin menatap pria itu.

"Dengan terus – terusan berada di sampingnya kau hanya akan menganggunya!",Tegasnya dingin.

'Kenapa? Pria ini bahkan tak mengenalku? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti ini?',batin Taemin.

"Tinggalkan dia! Dan jangan menganggunya!"

"Apa kau cemburu?",Tanya Taemin. Matanya mulai memerah.

"Cemburu? Buat apa aku cemburu padamu?",Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau tak cemburu? Kenapa mesti repot – repot mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku?",Raut wajah Joon sedikit berubah.

"Kau!"

"Taemin!",Minho terlihat berlari. Dan mendapati Joon dan Taemin di lobby.

"Yokatta..Untunglah ada kau Taemin..",Minho tersenyum. Tapi Taemin hanya diam dan terkesan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh…",Minho merasa aneh.

"Ini..manuskripmu!",Taemin menyerahkan map itu pada Minho dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Lho Taemin!",Panggil Minho tapi tidak digubris oleh namja cantik itu.

Minho melirik Joon."Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya kan?",Tanya Minho penuh selidik.

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu?", Tanya Joon.

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Kenapa ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu?",Joon hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan agar ia tak usah menganggumu.."

"JOON!",Teriak Minho jengkel.

"Dia hanya akan membuat hatimu goyah Minho. Sebaiknya kau melupakannya. Dia hanya sosok masa lalu yang tiba – tiba hadir dalam hidupmu untuk menggoyahkan hatimu dan membuka luka lama..",Joon memandang Minho.

"Jangan mengungkit itu!Kau tak berhak menyalahkannya karena masa laluku!Itu semua bukan salahnya."

"Apa kau berusaha membelanya?"

"Aku tidak membelanya!",Tegas Minho.

"Terserahlah! Tapi aku takkan membiarkannya menghancurkan karirmu!",Joon menatap tajam Minho dan meninggalkan namja itu sendirian.

Minho hanya diam dan mencoba menelan ucapan Joon padanya.

…

Taemin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan sesekali menyeka tetes bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

'Apa salahku? Kenapa orang itu seolah – olah tahu semua tentang Minho dan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan itu padaku..'

Taemin membuka pintu apartemen Minho dan menutupnya dengan keras. Dia masuk dengan tergesa – gesa hingga ia tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh dilantai.

"Aduhh..",Pekiknya. Ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tersandung. Sepasang sepatu anak kecil berwarna biru muda.

"Eh..",Taemin mengamati sepatu itu. Seperti sepatu anak perempuan. Dan tak lama ia mendengar suara piano yang berdenting dari dalam apartemen. Taemin memelankan langkahnya mencoba mencari tahu. Ia masuk kedalam ruang tamu dan terpaku ditempatnya. Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar sepuluh tahunan sedang duduk diatas grand piano milik Minho. Jemari kecilnya asik menari diatas tuts piano. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Taemin yang berdiri menatap takjub kearahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis kecil itu berhenti bermain dan menoleh kearah Taemin. Saling memandang beberapa saat.

"Niichan..Dimana?",Pertanyaanya langsung membuyarkan kebekuan Taemin.

"Eh..kau bertanya padaku?",Taemin menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja..Memangnya aku bertanya pada siapa lagi?",Ia memutar bola matanya. Wajah gadis kecil itu manis sekali dan sedikit mirip Minho terutama manik matanya yang besar seperti boneka.

"Dia sedang berada dikantor..bekerja..",Jawab Taemin halus.

"Oh..pantas tidak menjawab teleponku..",Gadis kecil itu merengut.

"Nee-chan siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu..",Gadis kecil itu mendekati Taemin dan duduk disebuah kursi tinggi di minibar Minho. Ia menyibakkan gaun biru mudanya.

'Nee-chan?'

"Oh..aku. Aku teman Minho. Eumm apa kau adiknya Minho?",Tebak Taemin.

"Eumm..Namaku kupikir kau kekasihnya. Karena setahuku niichan tak pernah membawa siapapun kesini..",Gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

"eh..hehe..maaf ya..",Ucap Taemin salah tingkah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Eh apa ada yang kau inginkan?",Tanya namja cantik itu menawarinya.

"Teh? Kue? Cokelat? Atau.."

"Aku ingin sosis goreng..",Jawabnya mantap.

"Heh? Ah baiklah..akan kubuatkan..",Taemin meletakkan tasnya dan langsung membuka kulkas mengambil sosis.

"Dibuat bentuk gurita ya?",Pintanya. Taemin mengangguk. Bahkan seleranya sama dengan Minho.

Gadis kecil itu duduk didekatku. Ia memandang "Ngomong – ngomong namamu siapa?",Tanyanya.

"Taemin..Namaku Taemin..",Taemin mengulum senyum.

"Taemin Nee-chan.."

"Mika-chan..Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu. Karena aku..aku ini laki – laki sama seperti kakakmu..",Gadis itu menatap Namja cantik didepannya.

"Eh..?Hontou?..Gomen ne..habis kau cantik sekali sih. Aku jadi sulit membedakannya..", Jawabnya polos. Taemin hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Enakk…",Ucap Gadis itu sambil mengunyah sosis gorengnya.

Taemin hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu lahap sekali memakan sosisnya.

"Cantik.."

"Eh?"

"Gelang yang melingkar ditanganmu..", Gadis itu menunjuk gelang yang dipakai oleh Taemin.

"Ohh..ini pemberian seseorang..",Jawab Taemin. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ini pemberian Minho. Reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukan adiknya nanti.

"Permata pelangi?"

"Hheh?",Taemin memandang bingung kearah Mika.

"Nama permata bulat berwarna bening itu. Ia akan mengeluarkan warna pelangi jika terkena cahaya..",Jelasnya bersemangat.

Gadis itu menarik tangan Taemin kearah jendela yang kebetulan terdapat sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Uwaahhh…",Taemin memandang takjub. Permata pada gelangnya terlihat membiaskan lengkungan serupa pelangi.

"Cantik kan?",Taemin mengangguk.

"Mika!", gadis itu menoleh.

"Nii-chan!",Ia berlari kearah Minho yang baru masuk. Dan Minho menggendongnya. Namja itu memandang kearah Taemin lalu beralih pada gadis kecil yang ada di gendongannya.

"Apa kau sendirian datang kesini?",Minho memandang khawatir pada adiknya.

"Tidak..aku tadi diantar supir. Tapi nii-chan tak perlu khawatir karena ada nee-chan yang menemaniku..Lhoh tadi dia disitu..",Gadis itu memandang bingung saat menunjuk Taemin yang sudah tidak ditempatnya lagi.

"Tadi dia disitu..",Gadis itu memandang kearah Minho. Minho hanya tersenyum. "Aku tahu.."

'Taemin..kurasa saat ini ia tak mau melihatku..'

…..

Setelah mengantar Mika pulang aku segera kembali ke apartemenku. Dan aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Aku berdiri didepan pintu kamarku. Aku yakin dia didalam sana. Dan aku tak memaksanya untuk bertemu denganku kalau ia tidak mau.

"Taemin..",Aku mencoba memanggilnya. Terserah apa dia mendengarku atau tidak, yang jelas aku hanya akan menekankan satu hal.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah dikatakan Joon kepadamu..",Aku menarik nafas.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyalahkanmu untuk apapun yang telah terjadi padaku dimasa lalu..Tak masalah jika kau tak mengingatku sekarang. Asalkan kau ada disampingku.."

"Itu sudah cukup untukku..",Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Kuharap ia mendengarnya meskipun aku sendiri tak yakin.

'Kriett'

…..

Taemin POV

Aku mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Minho padaku. Karena disaat yang bersamaan aku juga berada didepan pintu sehingga dengan jelas aku mendengar ucapannya. Bukan karena hilang ingatan aku tak mampu lagi mengingatmu. Hanya saja sejak kepergianku aku tak dapat melihat wajahmu dengan baik. Aku hanya mengingatmu yang selalu jutek kepadaku. Tapi kau sama sekali berubah menjadi sosok yang luar biasa. Tampan dan lembut. Bahkan kau memperlakukan dengan baik.

'_Seandainya waktu bisa terulang kembali..Aku akan datang padamu dengan cara yang lebih baik lagi'_

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan melihat Minho yang memunggungiku. Namun tiba – tiba ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kearahku.

"Taemin…"

_There's nothing I want to say  
I just want to see you one more time_

_~ It's only Love ~_

Sebelum aku menjawab panggilannya Ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Minho..",Lirihku membalas pelukannya. Minho menatapku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ia menciumku. Dan aku tak meronta seperti biasa. Hanya diam menikmati perlakuannya. Minho menidurkanku di tempat tidurnya. Kami saling berciuman selama beberapa saat. Dan kurasakan Minho melumat lembut bibirku. Dan aku membalasnya.

_~ Beautiful World ~_

Kukira ia akan melakukan 'itu' padaku tapi tebakanku salah. Ia hanya menciumku dan memelukku. Minho memelukku yang memunggunginya.

"Taemin..",Panggilnya dengan suara rendah yang mengalun dibelakang telingaku.

"Apa kau ingat dulu kau pernah mengatakan kalimat asing padaku..dan aku tak mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas..",Aku hanya terdiam. Itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu kenapa kau masih mengingatnya.

"Sejak saat itu aku berpikir bahwa aku telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting..Dan aku menyesalinya hingga sekarang.."

'Minho..'

"Sampai aku mendengar kau telah pergi dan tak memberiku kesempatan untukku mengetahuinya.."

Setetes airmata jatuh dari mataku.

"Dan aku terkejut saat bertemu denganmu kau sudah bertunangan.."

'Maaf..',jeritku dalam hati. Maafkan aku Minho.

Minho terkekeh kecil."Tapi aku tak peduli dengan siapa kau sekarang.."

"Aku tak bisa melupakanmu..",Minho mengeratkan pelukannya dan kurasakan air mataku semakin deras.

"Aku akan menanti..kau mengucapkan kalimat itu Taemin..tak peduli seberapa lama itu.."

"Taemin…"

"_Suki da.._(Aku mencintaimu)_"_

Dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Minho sebelum matanya terpejam. Dan aku pun ikut tertidur dengan air mata yang tak hentinya keluar dari kedua mataku.

_If only one request is granted  
then let me sleep next to you_

….

Aku terbangun dan merasakan tak ada yang memeluk tubuhku lagi. Dan akhirnya aku menyadari orang itu sudah tak ada disisiku lagi. Aku sedikit sedih tapi aku cukup bahagia karena kata – kata yang ia ucapkan kemarin. Dan tak kupungkiri lagi aku merasa lega. Aku melirik kearah jam kecil disamping tempat tidurnya dan menemukan secarik kertas. Aku mengambilnya. Ada sebuah tulisan disana yang aku rasa itu tulisan Minho. Dan sepertinya aku familiar dengan gaya tulis tangannya.

'_Oh ya aku lupa satu hal..Mika bilang ia menyukaimu..Katanya kau baik padanya. Dan terima kasih telah menjaga adikku..'_

Kalimat itu tertata rapi dalam barisan huruf kanji Jepang. Dan aku tersenyum membacanya. Aku keluar dari kamar Minho dan tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Kurasa ia sudah pergi. Ke penerbit. Dan bertemu dengan orang itu. HHh..mengingatnya hanya memperparah mimpi burukku. Aku menatap pintu kamar disebelah kamar Minho. Aku sering melihat Minho memasuki kamar itu tapi tak pernah mengetahui isi dalam kamar itu. Sepertinya ia tak pernah mengijinkan orang lain masuk kedalam kamar itu. Sepertinya itu ruang kerjanya dan merangkap sebagai ruang rahasianya. Aku berdiri didepan kamar itu. Aku ingin sekali masuk tapi aku juga takut. Bagaimana jika tiba – tiba Minho datang dan memergokiku yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ijin. Setelah beberapa saat aku memutar kenop pintu. Sunyi. Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar. Ada beberapa rak buku besar yang berisi penuh dengan buku – buku dan beberapa penghargaan yang ia dapatkan. Aku tersenyum. Aku suka sekali kamar yang dipenuhi buku. Meskipun sedikit berdebu. Tapi tak ada tempat tidur disana. Hanya ada sebuah meja cukup lebar dan sebuah kursi. Diatasnya terdapat alat tulis dan lembaran kertas yang berserakan diatasnya. Minho pasti bekerja disini,pikirku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kesebuah laci yang terbuka di meja itu. Ada beberapa buku yang terlihat usang didalamnya. Aku mengambil sebuah buku itu dan membukanya. Tulisan tangan Minho. Sangat rapi.

'_Dengan mudahnya ia masuk kedalam hidupku. Tanpa perjuangan dan langsung memenangkan hatiku. Sedangkan orang lain harus berjuang untuk masuk keduniaku. Untuk mendekatiku. Tapi ia langsung masuk begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Aku tak tahu siapa dia? Aku tak mengenalnya bahkan aku tak tahu apa – apa tentangnya..'_

_Dan tiba – tiba ia membisikan kata – kata asing yang tak dapat kudengar dengan jelas.._

'_Aku menyesalinya..'_

'_Dan Kini ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku? Dan aku merasa bahwa aku yang membuatnya pergi. Aku yang tak menganggap keberadaanya..Tapi didalam hatiku aku bersyukur karena bertemu dengannya. Dan aku goyah tanpanya.._

_Aku ingin sekali membencinya..Tapi tak bisa.._

_Bukan karena apa – apa.._

_Hanya saja dia adalah 'Cinta pertamaku..'_

"Diary?..bukan..ini fiksi..",Aku membolak – balik buku catatan itu. Setiap halamannya penuh dengan tulisan.

Aku merasa sering membaca cerita seperti ini di masalalu. Kebetulan aku juga suka novel karya Minho. Tentu saja sebelum aku tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Cerita yang ia buat selalu mengisahkan kisah yang sedih tapi selalu memiliki ending yang baik. Meskipun tidak selalu happy ending sih. Mungkin ia sangat kesepian sangat menulisnya.

'Kesepian?'

"Taemin..",Sepertinya aku mendengar suaranya.

"Mi-Minho..",Ucapku gugup. Minho menatapku aneh. Dengan cepat aku melempar bukunya kedalam laci dan menutupnya.

"Ehhehe..Kukira kau sudah pergi tadi..",Aku memandang was – was padanya. Bagaimana jika ia tahu aku membaca bukunya.

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal..Jadi aku pulang lagi..",Jawabnya.

"Ehh..begitukah?",Ini buruk.

"Apa..yang sedang kau lakukan disini?",Tanyanya menatap tajam kearahku.

"Eh..aku sedang membersihkan tempat ini..ehhe..",Minho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"A-aku b-bingung karena tak ada pekerjaan. Jadi kuputuskan membersihkan apartemenmu dan kamar ini..",Kulihat Minho mengangguk.

"Eh..Aku kekamar mandi sebentar yah..Silahkan kalau kau mau mengambil barangmu..",Aku langsung melesat pergi. Masuk kekamarnya.

'Gosh'

Aku mencoba mengatur detak jantungku yang tak beraturan. Aku tidak menyangka orang itu kembali lagi. Tapi kenapa aku harus takut jika terpergok olehnya. Bukankah aku dulu juga seperti ini padanya. Tapi..Kurasa aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi.

…

Taemin POV

"Apa maksudnya ini Taemin?",Namja itu menatap tajam kearahku.

"Aku ingin kau batalkan pertunangan ini..",Ucapku dingin. Aku memberikan cincin perak yang sempat melingkar di jari manisku itu.

"Tapi Kenapa? Kenapa tiba – tiba?",Tanyanya mengenggam tanganku tapi aku melepasnya.

"Aku bukan sosok yang tepat untuk mendampingimu..Lebih baik kau cari sosok yang lain yang lebih baik dariku..",Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Apa ini karena perlakuanku kemarin? Kalau memang iya aku minta maaf aku takkan mengulanginya. Kumohon Taemin..",Aku hanya diam tanpa mau menatapnya.

"Gomen..",Aku membungkuk kearahnya dan langsung pergi. Ia memanggil – manggil namaku. Tapi aku tetap berjalan tanpa sekalipun berniat mendengarnya. Lagian aku sudah bilang aku akan melunasi hutang orang tuaku.

…...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?",Suara tidak menyenangkan ini. Aku menatapnya. Pria itu. Lee Joon. Ia keluar dari apartemen Minho.

"Hhh..harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu..",Ucapku.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Jauhi Minho!",Tegasnya sinis padaku. Orang ini sepertinya benar – benar membenciku.

"Kenapa kau selalu repot dengan hal ini? Apa kalian jadian?",Aku menyindirnya dan kulihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"_Ore wa Minho no koto Suki da _(Aku mencintai Minho)..Dan aku melakukannya lebih baik darimu!", Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya. Pria ini. Ia mencintai Minho. Apa aku tidak salah dengar.

"Harusnya aku menyadarinya..",lirihku.

"Seberapapun kau mencoba berbuat baik padanya. Itu takkan pernah menghapus kenyataan bahwa kau telah meninggalkannya!"

"TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!",Aku menjerit. Orang ini bersikap seolah – olah tahu segalanya.

"Minho memberitahuku segalanya..Semua yang tejadi padanya dimasa lalu..lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya?"

"Aku..Aku.."

"Dan bukannya kau sudah bertunangan? "

"Hah"

'Bahkan orang ini tahu kalau aku sudah bertunangan..Minho..benarkah semuanya?'

"Aku tidak meninggalkanya..Minho aku tidak.."

"Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau tak membiarkannya tahu perasaanmu..Dan malah pergi meninggalkannya bahkan tanpa pamit.."

"I-itu aku..aku punya alasan..",Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku..

"Apa kau tidak tahu selama sepuluh tahun ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya karena ia mengira kau meninggalkannya karena yang tiba – tiba datang dalam kehidupanya..Dan"

"CUKUP!",Aku menutup kedua telingaku. Aku benar – benar tak ingin mendengar apapun dari pria ini. Sudah cukup ia memojokkanku.

Aku menahan bibirku yang bergetar karena menahan tangis." Aku memang tidak tahu apapun soal Minho..Dan benar bahwa dulu aku memang meninggalkanya.."

'Kenapa aku berkata seperti ini..'

"Tapi kau tak berhak mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku..",Aku menatapnya dengan mataku yang mulai memanas.

"Kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah.."

"AKU TIDAK BENAR – BENAR MENCINTAI MINHO!"

"Taemin..",Minho tiba – tiba keluar dari apartemennya. Memandangku bingung.

'Deg'

'A-apa? A-apa dia mendengar ucapanku..'

"Apa yang sedang kalian perdebatkan?",Tanyanya. Ia menatap Joon lalu beralih padaku.

"_Betsu ni.._(Tidak Apa – apa)",Jawab Joon datar.

"Taemin..kau baik – baik saja kan?",Namja itu menyentuh pundakku.

Tapi aku menepisnya.

"Taemin..",Minho memandangku bingung.

"Ma-maaf..aku tak bermaksud menganggu kalian..",Aku menundukan kepalaku dan langsung berlari keluar. Aku mendengar Minho memanggilku. Aku pergi. Aku lelah.

"Kau keterlaluan Joon!",Minho menatap Joon tajam.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?",Namja itu melirik Minho.

"Arghhh..",Minho mengacak rambutnya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

….

'Benarkah kau terluka karena Aku?',Aku menyeka airmataku. Kini aku berjalan sendirian di jalanan di Kota Tokyo yang belum begitu sepi.

'Mungkin aku hanya sosok penganggu dalam hidupmu..'

'Aku..'

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Nee-chan?",Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Saat ini aku duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku dipinggir jalan.

Aku melihatnya. Seorang gadis kecil yang membawa dua cupcake ditangannya.

"Mika..",lirihku. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia meletakkan cupcakenya. Tangan mungilnya meraih wajahku dan menyeka sisa airmataku.

"Kau menangis? Apa nii-chan menyakitimu?",Gadis itu menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Eh..kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu. Dia tidak menyakitiku..Dia sangat baik padaku..",Aku tertawa. Pura – Pura.

'Bukan dia yang menyakitiku..Tapi aku yang menyakitinya..'

"Ohh..",Gadis itu duduk disebelahku. "Nih..untuk nee-chan..",Ia mengulurkan satu cupcakenya padaku.

"Eum..maaf Mika tapi aku tak lapar..",Aku menolaknya halus.

Gadis itu merengut."Memangnya harus lapar dulu untuk makan cupcake..",Celetuknya.

'Hheh..anak ini..pintar sekali berbicara..'

"Nih..sudah terima saja..Aku tidak akan memintamu membayarnya kok..",gadis itu tersenyum.

'Entah kenapa aku merasa ia mirip dengan Minho yang sekarang..'

"Te-terima kasih..",Aku menerima cupcake itu.

"Harusnya kau bisa lebih jujur pada perasaanmu..Katakan saja kalau kau benci, atau kau tidak suka. Katakan kalau kau suka..."

'Heh apa yang barusan dikatakan anak ini?'

Gadis kecil itu menatapku." Buatlah orang mengerti perasaanmu.."

"Hhh.. aku tak tahu sih apa yang sebenarnya menimpamu? Tapi dilihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau sedang bingung akan sesuatu?"

'Eh anak ini tajam juga perasaanya..'

"Kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu..Kau mencintai nii-chan kan?",Aku otomatis melotot.

"Hheh apa yang kau bicarakan..Aku..",Gadis itu menatapku.

"Hhh…Aku benci orang dewasa!",Gadis itu merengutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Mereka sok kuat!Sok menutupi perasaan masing – masing! Padahal saling suka tapi berpura – pura tidak suka!hhh..menyebalkan!"

"AKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!",Aku menekap mulutku. Mika memandangku. Ekspresinya seperti mau menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Mika..aku tidak.."

"Ahahahahahaha…",Gadis itu justru tertawa. Ia menertawakanku.

'heh?',Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?",Ia memandangku.

"Eh?",Aku bingung.

"Kalau kau tidak seperti itu..Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Anak itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ganbatte Kudasaii ! Nee-chan!", Ia menepuk pundakku pelan. Sebuah nada penyemangat terdengar dari suaranya yang ceria.

Dan kulihat ia pergi.

'Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti'.

…..

"Heh! Aku tak percaya kau bahkan sudah mulai menulis saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah.",Gwee menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tulisan yang kutunjukkan padanya. Buku catatanku.

"Apa itu layak?",Tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan wajahku dari layar computer.

"Hmm…Kau yakin akan menerbitkannya? Bukannya kau tak ingin orang – orang mengetahui catatan ini.."

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Tidak apa kan. Lagian ini juga bukan hanya berisi ceritaku saja kok.."

"Haihai' Wakatta..Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan manuskripnya..Kau benar – benar ingin dia tahu ya?", Wanita itu tersenyum padaku.

Semalaman aku membuat manuskrip. Dan aku berharap diawal musim dingin ini 'itu' bisa diterbitkan.

….

"Menolak keberadaanya berarti menolak keberadaanku!",Tegasku pada Joon. Sesaat setelah meeting selesai.

Namja itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau masih mencintainya?"

Aku hanya diam. "Kalau iya..memangnya kenapa?"

"Minho kau!"

"Apa kau tak ingat dia pernah membuatmu.."

"Itu bukan salahnya Joon..",Ucapku.

"Mungkin aku seperti terperangkap oleh masalalu..Hanya saja orang yang kucintai sekarang hanya dia. Hanya dia seorang..",Ucapku. Aku menatapnya.

"Ck..", Aku melihat orang itu meninggalkanku.

"Joon..",panggilku.

"Jangan memanggilku lagi..",Ucapnya tanpa menatapku.

'Maafkan aku Joon..'

…..

Taemin POV

"Takkan pernah ada yang bisa dicapai dengan air mata..", Sosok itu berdiri disampingku. Dengan mantel dan sebuah syal rajut yang melingkar dilehernya. Dia..

"Mi-Minho..",Aku menghapus airmataku. Namja itu duduk disampingku. Di sebuah bangku kayu yang ada di sebuah taman dipinggir jalan.

"_Are you crying for me? Stupid..Boy_..",Seringainya padaku.

"_I'm not stupid_!",teriakku padanya. "_And I'm not crying for you_..", Dan aku berbohong.

Minho menertawaiku." Pembohong..",Aku melotot padanya.

'kkhhh..', Aku hanya terdiam.

"Maaf..",Bisikku.

"Bukan salahmu..",Ia tak menatapku. Hanya menatap kedepan ke lalu – lalang orang yang berjalan.

" Aku sudah mengatakan padanya..Bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang kucintai didunia ini. Orang itu adalah kau..", Aku terperanjat dengan ucapan Minho barusan. Kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Ah..itu aku juga..Ucapanku yang kemarin aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya. Aku hanya terprovokasi. Aku tidak benar – benar ..membencimu..Aku.."

"Kalau kau tidak membenciku. Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?", Minho menyela kalimatku. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menatapku.

"I-itu..Ore wa..ore wa omae ga s….nan da", Bersamaan dengan itu ada klakson yang berbunyi keras dan membungkam suaraku yang nyaris berbisik itu.

"Hheh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?", Tanya Minho bingung.

"Hah..Ti-tidak. A-aku tak mengatakan apapun..",Aku menggeleng keras. Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi padaku. Disaat yang penting.

"Hhh..tapi aku sepertinya mendengar kau mengucapkan sesuatu..", Minho masih terlihat bingung.

'Maaf Minho..Aku..'

"Aihhh…Kenapa hal ini selalu terjadi padaku?", Minho mengusak rambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

"Minho.."

"Kenapa aku merasa telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting?", Minho menatapku memelas. Aku jadi tak tega tapi aku tak bisa mengucapkan kata itu lagi. Hhh..Dan aku menyesalinya.

_~ I'ts only Love ~_

Kami jadi terdiam dan berkutat dengan pikiran masing – masing dan suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Namun beberapa saat kemudian aku merasa ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti tanganku. Dan kulihat tangan Minho menggengam tangan kiriku.

"Minho..",Minho menatapku. Dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. 'Minho..'

" Terimakasih.. Taemin..", Ucapnya setelah mencium bibirku.

_Beautiful world  
I would only look at you unwaveringly  
_

Dan aku melihat serpihan dingin berwarna putih yang jatuh dari langit yang menghitam.

" Salju…", Aku menengadahkan tanganku. Melihat butiran itu meleleh di tanganku yang tak memakai sarung tangan. Ini adalah salju pertama yang turun di musim dingin.

"_Utsukushii.._"

"Pakai ini..",Minho memberikan sebuah sarung tangan padaku.

"Hanya satu..",Tanyaku protes.

"Sudah pakai saja..",Ucapnya ketus.

Aku memakai sarung tangan itu disebelah kanan. "Ayo pulang..", ajak Minho kemudian.

"Tapi aku ingin menikmati salju pertama ini.."

"Aku tak ingin mati membeku disini..!", Ia menatapku tajam. Orang ini menyebalkan sekali padahal tadi ia bersikap manis padaku.

Dan akhirnya kami pulang dengan jalan kaki. Kebetulan apartemennya tak jauh dari sini. Minho tiba – tiba menarik tangan kiriku yang telanjang dengan tangan kanannya yang sama – sama telanjang. Ia menggengam erat tanganku.

"Minho apa yang kau lakukan?", Tanyaku berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Aku hanya takut ada orang yan melihat kami.

"Nanti kau kedinginan. Kita bisa saling menghangatkan dengan bergandengan tangan.."Ucapnya datar.

'Hheh?'

Tapi benar juga dengan begini aku tidak merasa dingin lagi dan..kurasakan pipiku menghangat.

"Wajahmu merah.."

"Hah"

…

" Yak! Sudah Bagus! Terimakasih atas kerja samanya. Sesi selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan setelah istirahat..",Kami bangkit dari posisi kami. Beberapa kru terlihat sedang mengubah settingan tempat untuk pemotretan selanjutnya.

"Terimakasih..",Jawabku dan Taemin bersamaan.

Hari ini kami menjalani pemotretan untuk cover novel terbaruku. Dan kegiatan ini sudah direncanakan oleh satu orang..

"MINHO!TAEMIN!", Gwee berlari menghampiri kami yang masih duduk di tempat pemotretan disebuah bangku taman.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini Gwee..",Tanyaku meliriknya.

"Apa kau bermaksud menampilkan wajah kami di novel itu?",lanjutku.

"Ahaha..Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Fotonya akan diedit sehingga itu takkan menampakkan wajah kalian secara utuh..",Jelasnya cepat.

"Aishh..Taemin-chan kawaii- ne..",Wanita itu terlihat menepuk pipi Taemin. Dan namja itu terlihat bersemu merah. Cantik.

"Tapi kenapa harus pakai seragam segala sih?", Protesku sambil melihat jas warna natural yang menempel ditubuhku.

" Habis novelmu kan bercerita tentang remaja yang Minho. Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika covernya anak sekolah sma..Lagian kau lumayan pakai seragam itu. Hitung – hitung mengingat masa lalu..",Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Oh ya..kau cocok sekali memakai seragam itu Taemin-chan..It's beautiful..",pujinya pada Taemin.

" .."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Diam kau!", Wanita itu memukulku dengan setumpuk kertas yang ia bawa.

"Hey!",Dan aku mendengar Taemin tertawa cekikikan.

"Oh ya istirahatnya hanya satu jam. Silahkan pergunakan dengan baik untuk makan dan apapun..Aku masih ada urusan sebentar..",Wanita itu segera pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?",Ucapku tak senang saat melihatnya masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ahh..maaf.."Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh Minho kau tak pernah bilang akan menerbitkan novel baru..",Ucapnya berjalan disampingku.

" Memangnya aku harus melapor padamu. Kau kan bukan ibuku..",Ucapku.

"Ah benar juga..",Bukannya marah ia malah terlihat tersenyum.

"Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum?",tanyaku maenatapnya heran.

Taemin menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa..kau sepertinya telah kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu.."Ucapnya riang.

"Memangnya dulu aku kenapa?"

"Dulu kau kan selalu berkata ketus padaku dan menunjukan wajah jutekmu yang super menyebalkan ituuu..",Ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan..", Jawabku tak mau kalah. Benar juga dulu aku memang tak bisa bersikap lembut padanya.

"MINHO!",Teriaknya manja padaku.

"Apa sekarang aku juga masih menyebalkan?",Tanyanya. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Yah..kau sangat menyebalkan. Karena..", Taemin seperti menunggu kalimatku.

"Kau berhasil mengacaukan hatiku selama sepuluh tahun ini..",Ucapku mengacak rambutnya.

"Minho..", Aku melihat pipinya memerah lagi.

"Terima kasih Minho.."

…..

Aku melihat kerumunan orang kebanyakan para gadis sedang mengerumuni sesuatu didalam Toko Buku. Mereka terlihat antusias untuk membeli sebuah buku yang baru terbit awal musim.

"Judulnya manis sekali..",Teriak seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Covernya juga..terlihat alami..",Timpal temannya.

"Aku dengar novel ini berdasarkan kisah nyata lho.."

"Eh yang benar? Kisahnya Minho-sensei? Kyaa…pasti manis sekali..",Gadis itu mengangguk dan memborong beberapa novel itu.

Dan dalam waktu sekejap tumpukan buku itu langsung habis tanpa sisa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku menoleh dan sosok itu menatapku sinis seperti biasa. "Joon..",Ucapku tak kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tiba – tiba.

Selanjutnya kami terdiam. Dan aku heran biasanya dia langsung melontarkan sindiran – sindiran pedas padaku. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ia justru diam.

"Apa kau benar – benar mencintai Minho?",Tanyanya padaku

'Hheh..'

Aku menundukan kepalaku. Kenapa orang ini tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu. Dan lagi nada bicaranya tidak sinis seperti biasanya.

"Yah..Aku mencintainya..", Aku menatapnya. Menunjukkan bahwa aku sungguh – sungguh dengan ucapanku. Dan itu memang benar adanya.

"Hhh…", Aku melihat ia menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tak tahu niatmu sebenarnya. Hanya saja jika kau meninggalkannya sekali lagi. Aku akan merebutnya darimu tanpa keraguan..",Dia menatapku sekilas dan langsung beranjak pergi.

'Ah..Apa yang barusan ia katakan? Apa itu tandanya orang itu mau menerimaku..?'

Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin berlalu. Tapi jauh didalam hatiku aku merasa lega.

'_Then..I won't let anyone take away what's mine..'_

Aku menatap sampul novel itu. Sampulnya bergambar dua orang namja yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang saling menempel namun tubuhnya menghadap kekanan dan kekiri disebuah bangku kayu disebuah taman dengan bunga sakura yang bertebaran disekitar mereka. Tangan keduanya saling berpegangan dan keduanya memejamkan matanya. Aku tersenyum, Gwee-san sangat pandai mengedit gambarnya menjadi lebih baik dan tak menampakkan bahwa itu wajah Minho dan juga aku. Aku membaca sebait kalimat yang tertera disampulnya.

_Don't choose the one who is beautiful to the world_

_But rather, choose the one that makes your world beautiful.._

Dan judul novel itu…

_~ Beautiful World ~_

***FIN***

_moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara  
kimi no soba de nemurasete, donna basho demo ii yo  
Beautiful world…  
mayowazu kimi dake wo mitsumeteiru  
Beautiful boy…  
jibun no utsukushisa mada shiranai no_


End file.
